Rindu
by KatziusTheCleanFreak
Summary: Hari yang normal, tenang dan damai di markas Scouting Legion. Semuanya tampak normal, kecuali Mikasa. Light Eren/Mikasa, mind to RnR?


**Yoo, Katzius kembali lagi! Nah, kali ini saya mau nulis di fandom Shingeki no Kyojin untuk sementara. Avengers' Horror bakal saya tinggalkan dulu sementara ***_**dikeroyokin**_**.**

**Yak, langsung aja deh, baca cerita di bawah. Saya mesti ngerjain makalah dulu.**

**O'ya, sebelum baca, saya mau ngasih tau kalo nanti ada cuplikan dari lagu 'Your Heart Will Lead You Home'. Saya baru denger lagunya kemaren dari movie Winnie the Pooh, eh pas dicocokin liriknya, ternyata pas. Ya sudah, saya bikinlah ini fanfic.**

**Happy Reading, Minna!**

**Disclaimer : All Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime and the song belongs to Kenny Loggins.**

**Pairing : Light Eren/Mikasa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rindu**

**.**

**A Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic by Katzius**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari yang normal di barak 104.

Tidak ada serangan Titan atau kekacauan apa pun.

Bahkan para Kopral pun juga memutuskan untuk libur barang sehari, karena pintu Pondok mereka bahkan tidak terbuka sejak pagi. Para anggota tidak keberatan, karena mereka tidak harus melihat muka dingin Kopral Rivaille.

Rupanya semua anggota barak 104 juga berniat melewatkan hari dengan damai, karena tak ada satu pertengkaran, pembicaraan tentang misi, atau debat kusir.

Suasana sarapan pun sama normalnya. Semuanya makan dengan mengobrol seperti biasa. Bahkan Eren dan Jean yang resmi menjadi musuh bebuyutan pun menolak untuk mengganggu ketenangan hari ini.

Setelah makan, semua orang kelihatan ceria dan normal – persis seperti saat Titan belum menyerang. Kebanyakan anak akan duduk-duduk sambil mengobrol, atau main kartu. Namun ada juga yang memilih masuk kembali ke dalam kabin masing-masing.

Cuma Mikasa yang kelihatan aneh. Dia terlihat murung bahkan sebelum sarapan. Sekarang dia hanya sedang berjalan-jalan ringan, sepertinya melamun.

"Hei, Mikasa, kau terlihat murung. Ada masalah apa?" tanya Armin.

"B-bukan apa-apa," kilah Mikasa."Aku cuma kurang tidur," jawabnya sambil berlalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siangnya, karena semua orang sudah hampir mati kebosanan, maka mereka memutuskan untuk mengadakan pertandingan gulat, dengan taruhan tentunya.

Pasangan yang keluar pertama adalah Reiner Braun, dan ... Annie Leonhardt.

"Ha-hai," kata Reiner sambil memasang kuda-kuda gugup. Dia masih belum melupakan tendangan maut gadis itu.

Namun sayangnya, Annie tidak menghiraukan basa-basi Reiner, dan langsung menyerang hingga Reiner kembali terjungkal. Reiner kemudian dinyatakan kalah.

Yang keluar pada Ronde Kedua adalah; Eren Jaeger dan Jean Kirchtein.

Kedua pemuda ini saling membenci, jadi kemungkinan adanya korban sangat besar. Ymir selaku juri pertandingan segera menyuruh Christa mengambil kotak P3K.

Pertandingan berlangsung sengit sekali. Eren dan Jean masih memukul satu sama lain dengan nafsu membunuh, sementara beberapa anak yang memasang taruhan sedang berharap-harap cemas.

Tetapi setengah jam kemudian, pertandingan dinyatakan seri, karena kedua pemuda sudah roboh kelelahan dan harus digotong ke Pondok.

Selang beberapa Ronde kemudian, tibalah giliran Mikasa. Lawannya ialah Sasha, si Gadis Kentang.

Sasha hanya melakukan jurus asal-asalan, karena dia sudah yakin Mikasa akan menang. Anehnya, Mikasa malah langsung kalah saat menerima jurus asal-asalan itu. Mikasa pun terjerembab ke belakang.

"Oh? Maaf, apa aku tadi terlalu keras?" tanya Sasha meminta maaf.

"Tidak, sepertinya hanya aku yang tidak konsentrasi," kata Mikasa yang lalu langsung berlari ke dalam Pondok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mikasa hari ini aneh sekali," komentar Eren saat istirahat. "Dia terlihat luar biasa murung. Dia tak pernah seperti itu lagi sejak ibu kami meninggal,"

"Memang," kata Armin setuju."Kira-kira ada apa, ya?"

"Paling-paling cuma masalah kecil," kata Reiner santai. "Atau mungkin masih _shock_ gara-gara masalah kekuatan _Berubah-Jadi-Titan_ milikmu, Eren,"

"Justru 'masalah kecil' itu yang sedang kami cari," kata Eren." Dan tidak, Mikasa tidak akan pernah _shock _cuma gara-gara hal sepele seperti itu. Perempuan bermental baja macam dia hanya mungkin menjadi sedikit coroboh,"

"Memangnya kekuatan _Berubah-Jadi-Titan_ itu sepele, ya?" sindir Reiner. Eren mengabaikannya.

"Lebih baik jangan cari gara-gara," saran Berthold. "Mungkin masalahnya adalah hal yang pribadi,"

"Kita cuma berusaha membantu, kok," sangkal Armin.

"Ya, asal jangan sampai terlalu frontal saja," kata Reiner menasihati. "Jika perempuan didekati secara frontal, akibatnya akan menyakitkan,"

"Tolong, jangan ingatkan aku pada kejadian itu lagi," kata Eren.

"Kejadian apa?" tanya Armin.

Reiner dan Eren lalu bergantian menceritakan kejadian getir saat mereka mengganggu Annie – yang berakhir pada keduanya berada dalam posisi kepala di bawah.

"Aku merasa aku mulai stres. Aku harus memainkan kecapi-ku lagi," kata Eren sambil beranjak pergi.

"Eren, kau boleh main kecapi, asal tidak menyanyi, oke?" pinta Armin.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Eren.

"Aku dan Jean tidak bisa tidur gara-gara suaramu semalam!" kata Armin. "Mungkin suaramu cocok untuk menyumpah para Titan, tapi tolong, jangan menyanyi,"

"Baiklah," kata Eren berat hati.

Eren memang baru-baru ini punya kebiasaan baru. Sejak berhasil membuat kecapi dari tempurung penyu yang ditangkapnya tempo hari, dia jadi keranjingan menyanyi. Jika tidak bisa tidur, Eren sudah pasti akan menyanyi sambil memainkan kecapi. Sayangnya, kebiasaan buruknya itu mulai berimbas pada teman-temannya. Tidak lupa kewajibannya saja sudah untung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malamnya, Mikasa masih kelihatan tidak normal. Dia makan lebih sedikit dari biasanya dan terburu-buru meninggalkan Pondok Makan.

Armin dan Eren spontan cepat menyusul.

"Oi, Mikasa, kau sepertinya benar-benar dalam masalah. Ada apa?" tanya Armin.

"Kami cuma mau berusaha membantu, kok," timpal Eren.

Mikasa cuma menggelengkan kepala. "Serius, teman-teman, aku tidak dalam masalah apa pun," katanya sambil berlari ke Pondok Tidur bagian perempuan, meninggalkan kedua temannya yang masih kebingungan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eren kelihatannya tidak bisa tidur lagi. Entah kenapa matanya terus terbuka. Dia ingin bermain kecapi, tapi takut membangunkan teman-temannya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan semalam itu hanya dengan bergulingan dan berpikir.

Eren berpikir banyak hal. Pertama, dia memikirkan tentang kekuatannya, juga tentang ruang bawah tanah di rumahnya. Kemudian dia berpikir tentang kenangannya saat pertama bertemu Mikasa. Lalu sampailah dia pada pemikiran tentang ibunya.

_Bodohnya aku ini, _Pikirnya._ Kenapa aku mesti bersikap sangat egois saat itu?_

Oh, betapa dia merindukan ibunya. Betapa dia berharap dia bisa bertemu dengan ibunya barang sekali saja, hanya untuk mengatakan maaf...

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak nyaman dengan topik pikiran ini. Dia memutuskan akan bermain kecapi saja. Tapi dia takut akan mengganggu teman-temannya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk bermain di luar.

Setelah meloncat turun dari kasur, dipakainya baju hangat dan dibukanya pintu dengan sangat hati-hati. Eren mematung saat melihat Reiner mengigau.

Di luar Pondok, Eren berjalan ke tempat di mana dia biasa duduk, yaitu di sekeliling meja di tepi lapangan.

Namun, di meja tersebut dilihatnya seseorang yang memakai _syal_ merah tengah melamun.

"Mikasa?" panggil Eren.

Mikasa menoleh. "Oh, ternyata kau,"

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Eren."Tak bisa tidur?"

Mikasa mengangguk pelan sambil merapatkan _syal_-nya.

"Perlu kumainkan sebuah lagu?" tawar Eren.

"B-boleh," jawab Mikasa.

Eren memainkan kecapinya beberapa menit, tapi lalu berhenti.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Mikasa.

"Tidak, hanya saja..." Eren tidak melanjutkan.

"Hanya apa?"

"Aku masih ingin membantumu. Soal masalahmu itu, Mikasa,"

"Oh," Mikasa menutup diri.

"Tapi tidak masalah jika kau tidak mau membicarakannya," kata Eren cepat-cepat. Dia tidak mau lebih merusak suasana.

"Tidak, Aku akan cerita. Tapi tolong jangan bilang-bilang pada yang lain, ya? Termasuk Armin," pinta Mikasa.

"Baiklah. Aku janji," Eren menyanggupi. "Jadi, apa masalahmu?"

"Aku... aku hanya terus teringat tentang pulang ke rumah. Aku juga rindu ibu dan ayah... Apa kita bisa mendapatkan itu kembali lagi nanti?" kata Mikasa sambil terisak kecil.

Eren memeluknya. Dia paham perasaan saudara tirinya ini.

"Aku paham. Aku juga terus memikirkan itu, tapi mungkin lagu ini akan jadi pemecah masalahmu," kata Eren sambil memetik senar kecapi.

"Er... kau tidak keberatan aku menyanyi, kan?" tanya Eren ragu. "Semua orang bilang suaraku parah,"

Mikasa tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan konyol saudaranya ini. "Tidak apa-apa,"

Perlahan, Eren mulai percaya diri. "Baiklah," katanya sambil mengulangi lagunya.

Mikasa makin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Eren sembari pemuda itu menyanyi. Semua orang bilang suaranya parah, tapi bagi Mikasa suaranya seperti suara malaikat.

_Sunny days and starry nights  
And lazy afternoons  
You're counting castles in the clouds  
And humming little tunes_

Eren ternyata menulis lagu ini berdasarkan semua kenangan mereka. Saat mereka mengumpulkan kayu bakar di siang hari, berbaring di bawah bintang-bintang saat malam hari, dan saat mereka bermalas-malasan di sore hari. Semuanya begitu damai saat itu. Semuanya terasa sangat sempurna.

_But somehow right before your eyes  
The summer fades away  
Everything is different  
And everything has changed_

Tapi dunia langsung berubah dalam sekejap mata. Saat matahari terbenam, semuanya sudah berbeda dan berubah. Titan sudah datang dan merusak semuanya. Semuanya terambil, rumah mereka, kenangan mereka, bahkan ibu mereka juga...

_If you feel lost and on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone, you know_

Saat itu Mikasa betul-betul merasa sendirian, tersesat, dan tak punya tempat untuk kembali. Tapi kemudian dia sadar dia tak sendiri. Eren dan Armin, masih ada di sisinya.

_Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you home_

Eren, Armin, dan seluruh anggota Scouting Legion masih ada untuknya. Mereka masih peduli padanya. Mereka masih setia padanya. Dia tidak sendirian.

_There'll come a day when you're losing your way  
And you won't know where you belong_

_They say that "home is where your heart is"_  
_So follow your heart and know that you can't go wrong_

Ada saat dimana Mikasa merasa putus asa, saat Eren menghilang. Dia merasa seperti dahulu, tak punya tempat untuk kembali. Dia sudah hampir menyerah. Titan sudah mengepungnya.

Tapi dia baru saja menyadari, bahwa rumahnya ialah di mana hatinya berdiam. Seluruh legiun, bahkan seluruh bagian tembok, adalah rumahnya.. Dia akan selalu memperjuangkannya, apa pun yang terjadi. Dengan mengikuti hatinya, semangatnya pun bangkit untuk kembali melawan.

_If you feel lost and on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone, you know_

_Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you home_

Rumahnya bukanlah hanya sebuah bangunan kecil di pinggir Shiganshina. Tetapi di sinilah rumahnya, yaitu seluruh tembok. Dan selama dia mengikuti hatinya, ke mana pun dia pergi, dia tak akan pernah jauh dari rumah.

**.**

Mikasa merasa mulai mengantuk saat Eren menyanyikan lirik terakhir. Kepalanya disandarkan pada pundak pemuda itu.

"Hei, Mikasa, jangan tidur di pundakku. Kalau aku tertidur, kau bisa jatuh," kata Eren.

"Lalu aku mesti bagaimana?" tanya Mikasa. "Aku tak ingin tidur di Pondok,"

Eren nyengir."Yah, kurasa melanggar peraturan sekali-sekali tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita tidur di luar," katanya sambil berbaring di tanah. Mikasa segera berbaring telentang di tanah lapangan, dengan bintang-bintang menghiasi langit.

"Malam yang indah, ya?" kata Eren.

"Memang. Seperti masa lalu," balas Mikasa.

Tanpa sadar, Mikasa berguling ke samping dan memeluk Eren, lalu jatuh tertidur.

"O-oi, Mikasa!" protes Eren sambil bersemu merah. Terlambat. Mikasa sudah tidur.

Eren menghela napas. "Ya, sudahlah," katanya sebelum tertidur juga, sambil memeluk Mikasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**Yosh, akhirnya selesai juga! **

**Saya harap para Readers sekalian suka dengan fanfic saya kali ini. **

**Tolong tinggalkan setidaknya satu patah kata review, yak!**

**Terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic saya! Dan Gomen ya, kalo ada typo atau hal yang kurang berkenan. Sampai jumpa di fanfic berikutnya!**

**Salam, **

**Katzius**


End file.
